Motion estimation of video sequences is an important component in video processing techniques such as frame rate up-conversion (FRC) and video compression. For example, frame rate up-conversion may provide for additional frames in a video sequence (e.g., frames added between existing frames) to improve video quality. For example, frame rate up-conversion may be used for improved smoothness and judder (e.g., telecine judder) removal in video sequences. Video compression may be used to reduce the size of video data for storage in memory or transmission to another device or the like. For example, a video sequence may be compressed, in part by predicting frames using motion estimation and motion compensation techniques, to use less memory in a device, particularly handheld devices, or to use less bandwidth over a communications medium.
However, FRC and video compression may cause unpleasant artifacts in frames generated or compressed using motion estimation and motion compensation techniques. Such artifacts can degrade user experience during video playback. Artifacts may include, for example, blocking artifacts, edge or boundary artifacts, or noise or the like. Such artifacts may be more prevalent in certain video contexts such as during scene changes, when no or very little motion is present, during fast motion scenes, or in visually complicated scenes.
As such, existing techniques do not provide for high quality, artifact free video sequences when motion estimation and/or motion compensation are applied. Such problems may become critical as video processing and playback becomes more prevalent in a wide array of devices.